Posion Oak Tekkon Kinkreet
by ALaCarte
Summary: Chapter 3 now up&the 2nd chap condensed! Includes Black & White and 2 OC's Possibly romantic? Eww. B&W's life after the original story ends. Song By: Bright eyes, Poison Oak. Amazing comic/movie By: Taiyo Matsumoto
1. Chapter 1

POSION OAK

"Poison oak, some boyhood bravery…" I sung out loudly as I navigated the branches of the massive tree I was in with agility and ease. I loved it, the scent of damp woods filling my lungs and the sun dappling patterns on my skin through the leaves... I felt so alive and organic. The drizzling rain was slowly soaking me, but I was used to it. I was in the water almost 50% of the time, swimming in the ocean most days, so my tank top and shorts were fine for the finicky tropical weather.

Besides, the dull trickling was almost rhythmic, and my singing was steadily thrumming along. "When the telephone was a tin can on a string… And I fell asleep with you still talking to me, you said you weren't afraid to die…" I burst out louder as I reached out hastily, but I grabbed the bark wrong—it was wet and slippery from the rain. The next thing I knew I was falling, crashing into branches and distantly I felt one steal my army pack. I didn't even have time to scream as I squeezed my eyes shut and braced for impact.

The impact was nothing like what I'd imagined; a hard, flat-backed pain to knock the breath from me. There wasn't any pain really, and it took me a second to register that I was being _held._

"Wow, Black! She came out of nothing!" I shot my eyes open at the remark, only to be greeted by the scarred confused eyes of an unfamiliar guy. I stared at him a minute before looking back up to the tree I'd fallen from "yeesh, maybe climbing in the rain isn't such a good idea…" I mused out loud before looking back at the face, who was looking slightly more confused but mostly stoic. "You can let me down now, yeah?" I asked. "…Yeah" the guy responded, carefully placing me on my feet with effortless ease. "You talk weird, flying girl" I located the same source as the first outburst, an odd-looking kid with a bear hat/helmet…thing on. He was eating ice cream cone as he smiled at me, and I couldn't help the lopsided smile that found my face.

"Eh? Yeah, I know… and I was climbing, not flying" I glanced at the boy who caught me and grinned sheepishly "I just sort-of…slipped" I finished and laughed at myself, rubbing my neck embarrassedly. "Were you the singing?" the weird kid asked, and I focus on him again. "If you call what that was singing, yeah" I said with a laugh but, in spite of myself, I felt the blush hot on my face from my careless singing.

I noticed what they were wearing for the first time; swim trunks, and some plain t-shirts. Must have been swimming down at the beach before it started raining. "You guys coming back from the beach, huh?" I asked, and the talkative one nodded, taking another lick of his ice cream. I eyed the two of them for a second, and then looked back up at the sky. I'm already mostly soaking wet, but both of them looked relatively dry from keeping safely under the trees; but I knew the path they were following would lead them away from the cover soon enough.

I weighed my options silently in my head before deciding that I was, in fact, a good person really. "How far d'ya live?" I questioned, and the talkative one was about to answer before the other cut him off "why do you want to know?" I almost giggled at his face, even though I couldn't stop myself from smiling; I could tell he was protective from the first stoic look he gave me. Protective people are always so quiet; but they're also the most interesting.

I turned and retreated up the tree to retrieve my army rucksack from the branch it caught on and began to dig through it as I jumped easily back to the ground. "Aha! Need a lift? 'Least I could do" I said as I found the umbrella I was looking for, big and clear, and popped it open. "Ooh, I love seeing the raindrops!" the odd kid said as he jumped under straight away. "Yeah? It's the same for me, it's my favorite umbrella" I said happily and smiled. The kid started to smile back but then, as if remembering something, he turned back to the other guy "hey, black, you're coming right?"

The other guy looked dubious and eyed me warily, but when it became apparent that the odd kid was going with me regardless, he reluctantly consented. "I've never seen you guys around here, you new or something?" I asked as we began to walk, and 'black' actually answered; "we just moved" I smiled at him "not much of a talker are ya? Nah, but its cool. Least I'm making progress, yeah?" the odd kid grinned at me. "Black doesn't have to talk, but his brain's always churning away" he tapped his head for emphasis and I smiled at him. "Ah, I know someone like that too" I said with a chuckle. "Oh yeah, I nearly forgot to ask; you guys have any names?" naturally, the odd one spoke up first "I'm agent white! But you can just call me white if you want to be my friend" he says with a grin that's infectious.

"White? Uh but—" I look at the other guy "isn't you're name black? Man, that's weird…" I finished, looking between the two. "So you will call me white? So we are friends from now till whenever?" white asks eagerly and I can help but grin right back at him. "Yeah, yeah, most definitely man" I say, and he grins again before stopping and squinting a bit "but you never said your name, how can we make it official?" I conked myself on the head "duh! I'm so forgetful—my name is Ginger, but most people call me Gingi" he held out his hand for a shake, and I chuckle as I take it "pleased to meet you, white—" I release his hand and steal and handshake from black "and you too, black" I finish and give him a sly grin. I think he smiled a little.

Turns out, they didn't live very far at all. It was a nice house, a little cottage thing implanted between two others. It was just outside the woods, on the seafront almost. Pretty much all the houses there are cute, but this one looked so homey. It was the kind of house I've dreamed about having before. Blue, with white shutters, sandals by the lawn chair, bag of shells by the door… Usually I stay away from the homes on the seafront, but I felt this wish bubbling up: that they would invite me in.

"Whoa, you guys got a nice house, huh?" I said with a short whistle as we stepped onto the porch and I swung my umbrella out from above our heads. Even if the roof was a bit leaky, there was no need for it anymore so I shook it out and watched the rain splatter. As I turned it became apparent that White and Black were trying to have some secret conversation, with a lot of whining coming from White's side. Trying not to laugh but not being able to hide my smile, I stood and stared at them as they whispered harshly back and forth.

As his eyes suddenly drifted to me, I could tell Black saw me watching. He straightened up and shut his mouth so fast I couldn't help but let out a snicker. "Black? What are you looking at?" White questioned, waving a hand in front of his face before he turned, following Black's line of vision. "Gingi! Come on!" White exclaimed, grabbing my hand and dragging me into his house. I'm guessing this is his way of inviting me in. "Here, what do you think of my pictures?" White asked eagerly as he dragged me to what looked like the kitchen table, drawings strewn all over it.

I smiled at him before picking up a picture. I started at the scribble a minute, catching the look in Black's eyes over the paper's edge; a look that clearly threatened me not to denounce White's drawing skills. "…A fish with laser beam eyes, yah? Man, that's cool, White!" I said with a grin, and white stared at me in silence. I looked at the boy, slightly confused as he turned to black "Did you see that? Did you see?" White asked excitedly. "She got it! Even you didn't get it on the first try, black!" the boy exclaimed, jumping around the room excitedly.

"Do you like tea? I just learned how to make it. By myself, too!" White asked, stopping and bouncing in place in front of me. I glanced at Black, looking for a reaction as I answered, "If, you know, it ain't trouble…" So far, I couldn't see any reaction. Then again, black just seemed like that type of person who had a good poker face. I couldn't tell if he wanted me to stay or not… "We don't make any trouble anymore" white informed matter-of-factly, catching my attention to him again as I raised an eyebrow and watched him bound over to the counter.

"Now what is that supposed to mean, eh?" I questioned aloud, almost jokingly. Black's presence as he stood beside me, and the expression in his eyes, made me drop my kiddish smile. "Forget about it, white says stupid things sometimes" Black said, looking at me out of the corner of his eye. I stared at him, giving his face a once-over before I opened my mouth "you—" "I'm not stupid!" we both turned at the loud voice, spotting an annoyed white with clenched fists. "Why would you say I'm stupid, I'm not!"

"I didn't mean it that way, ok?" black said, sounding sincere but doing no gestures to convey it. Most people would be nervous under that scrutiny white was releasing. I think black's been through a lot. I don't know why, there's just something about him. Something that says he isn't a kid anymore; He had to grow up fast. Its not just the protectiveness for white either, his face is cold too—but his eyes are dark. I believe white, how he said black was always thinking--

I jumped out of my thoughts as the kettle on the stove whistled loudly.

"Black, white? You guys back?" I turned at the voice, flinching at the heavy footsteps coming from the hall. "Oh? Who did you guys find?" the man said, smiling at me and looking slightly surprised. "Uh…uh" I knew it would look bad, but I skittered back, bumping into black on accident with my back. I jumped, swinging away from him as I caught his eyes--I could tell. They were…studying me. White definitely didn't lie when he said Black's brain was always churning.

Suddenly I felt claustrophobic. The house was to hot, black's eyes on me burned, and the man was still standing in the doorway (albeit looking confused). I had to get out, and fast. "S-sorry..uh…I-I have to—this thing" I stammered, nearly tripping over my two feet as I made it to the door. "But what about the tea?" white questioned whiningly, but I already had the door opened. The sound of the rain was louder, and the downpour had gotten worse. "Sorry!" I said again, stepping hurriedly from the house and unintentionally slamming the door behind me.

I took the steps two at a time, flying down them and racing away from the house. I was halfway to Frannie's when I realized I'd left my umbrella. Good thing I had enough sense to grab my pack, though. Looking back at the small welcoming cottage made my cheeks burn, it was foolish to just bolt like that. Then again, it wasn't like I was ever going to see them again; so it didn't really matter. But there was something about black's eyes… when they burned on the back of my neck. I swear it was like he knew what I was thinking…


	2. Chapter 2

"Gingiii~!" the sing-songed voice rang out, echoing through the cave-hangout. Instead of saying hello, I opted for an annoyed growl--seeing as the wail made me jump and drop my book in the sand. I hate it when she does that. "Guess who?" she purred right beside my ear, covering my eyes with her hands. "Hey Fran" I said monotonically and the blonde sighed, taking her hands away from my eyes. "Fine, don't sound happy to see me. Jerk" the curvy blonde girl pouted. "Well excuse me, but you did make me lose my page, _Frannie_" I said slyly, knowing that her full name would tick her off.

Glaring now, she grabbed my cheeks painfully "I told you—never to—call me that" she stated angrily, punctuating her words by tugging on my cheeks. "Lemme go!" I whined, letting out a few 'Ow's from her painful tugs. "Not until you apologize~!" She said in an annoying sweet voice, sticking out her tongue. I frowned, reaching up and grabbing her ponytail as I tugged hard on it "you started it" I said with a grin as she yelped and let me go. We both stood there for a few seconds, rubbing our aching heads and glaring at each other.

"Oh it is so on" Fran said darkly, but with a grin. Letting out something between a squeal and a giggle, I turned and started running for the cave exit. "Not if you cant catch meeee~!" I yelled childishly over my shoulder. I heard her growl from behind me before she broke out into a run, before I knew it she'd managed to grab the back of my t-shirt and yank me backwards to the ground. "Ladies firs—AUGH!" she jeered before I grasped her ankle and pulled.

We both glared at each other for a second as we lay on the sandy floor of the cave. "That hurt" Fran said with a pout before raising her leg to kick me. On instinct I rolled over and scrambled up, making a break for it while laughing like a maniac. I dared a glance behind me only to spot Fran charging at me. "Your not going to win!" she hollered as I tried to finish the last few feet to the mouth of the cave—but I was only met with a stinging kick in the back that shot me forward face-down in the water with a loud slap.

I got up with a gasp, wiping the salty water from my face as I stood "god dammit I just got dry you—AUGH!" I was cut short as I turned, only to be tackled by Fran back into the water with a loud splash. As we surfaced I glared and dived for her, dunking her with a squeal "GINGI!" I heard a voice shout gleefully, followed by a loud "MOVE!" and neither one of the voices were Fran's. I looked up right as I remembered that on top of our cave hideout were the best rocks for jumping on the beach. And we were right in the landing zone.

Fran resurfaced from her dunk as I looked dumbly at the shadow falling closer, the sun was eclipsing both the jumper and the other person on top of the cliff, so I had no idea who they were. They did sound familiar though… "IDIOT! MOVE!!" I heard Fran yell, coming back to my senses as she violently pulled me out of the jumper's path just as he hit the water with a giant splash. We both coughed as our open mouths caught the ripple from the splash and I spit out the salty wave as the jumper got his head above the water.

"What the heck were you doing?" Black asked and I let an infectious grin come over my face. "I thought you sounded familiar! Hey Black, what's up?" I asked cheerfully, met only with Black's blank stare. "COWABUNGA!" I heard a loud shout--the other familiar voice I now knew had to be White—before another splash erupted around us. "GINGI!" White shouted happily as he swam up and gave me a big hug. "I thought you disappeared!" he exclaimed, grinning. I giggled out loud "of course I didn't! How have you been White?!" I asked, it had been at least a week since I first met the boys.

"Wow, they're already on a nickname-basis with you, I'm impressed" Fran said, and I remembered she was there as I let out a loud "oh! Right!" I turned and hooked my arm around Fran's neck "Guys, this is my Best friend Fran!" I said before Fran grabbed my arm and dunked me. "That's payback, you jerk" she said as I came up from the water sputtering and glaring at her. "Yeah… what were you guys doing anyway?" Black asked curiously and I grinned again.

"Well we were just hanging out in the cave and then Fran mistakenly thought she could beat me in a race to the water. _But she was WRONG!_" I said the last teasingly and stuck my tongue out at Fran before she splashed me and I spit out water again. "Ugh, yuck" I stated, sticking my tongue out again and trying to get the salty taste out of my mouth. "Cave?! You guys have a cave?!" White asked excitedly and I smiled. "Yeah, wanna—" I was cut short as Fran yanked me back by my wet tank top. "Uh, give us a sec" I said as Fran forced me into a huddle.

"You just met these guys and you already want to show them our super-secret hangout?!" Fran asked incredulously. I pouted at her "I didn't _just_ meet them… I met them like… awhile ago" I said and she sighed at me. "You don't even know if they're with... you know… _him_" I scoffed at her. "Come on, they're new here and they're only our age. I bet they don't even know about him. Besides, if he even found out, what could he do?!" I asked and she threw up her hands "Those jerks of his would wreak the place--but whatever, you can worry about your own safety. After all I am only your best friend" she finished with a pout before I turned towards the guys.

"Come on!" I shouted and waved before I started swimming for the shore, and the mouth of our cave. I quickly made it to the sandy shore and frowned down at my heavy dripping tank top before trying to wring it out to no avail. "…That's not gunna get it dry" Fran said monotonely and I pouted at her "well I know that, jerk" I said, it was obvious she was not too happy about Black and White touring our base but I turned my attention from her and to the boys who were standing on the beach, obviously waiting.

"Where is your hangout?" White asked curiously and I slung my arm around his neck "Right this way, my good chum!" I said with a grin, pulling him forwards "help! An octopus is attacking me!" he said with a laugh, trying to pry himself from what was pretty much a headlock. I couldn't help but let out a snarky giggle as I continued tugging him along, ignoring his struggle as I gestured flamboyantly to the mouth of the cave before us. "Here we are--ack!" I stated before Black picked me up, making me release White, before he set me down to the other side of himself and away from the White. "No fair" I said with a pout, and for a second I could have sworn I saw Black smirk.

I broke into a grin before I decided to continue into the cave "Have a seat guys, we've got food too if you'd like" I called out as I heard Fran noisily plop down on the couch. "Have you got any apples? I love apples" White said as he sat cross-legged on a beach chair. I used the bookshelf as a stair to get to the basket we had on top of the dresser where we usually store our food. "Here" I said before tossing it to the boy. The cave was colder than outside and I wrangled myself out of my drenched tank, leaving my bikini bathing suit top on, before folding it over a chair to dry.

"So… just who exactly are you guys? Tourists?" Fran asked, taking a swig of her grape soda. "You could say that. We're living here for now, at least" Black said and I hopped over the couch, sitting between him and Fran. "You should see their house, real cozy" I said to Fran, shoving a soda in Black's hands with a smile. "Yeah! Me and Black have a room, and I get to put my drawings wherever I want!" White chimed in excitedly. "Where do you guys live?" Black asked casually, although I could tell he was a bit curious from the way his eyes were again. A guy like Black could probably tell I'm afraid of adults. It made me feel a little weird knowing he figured it out.

"I… live with Fran" I said, and she laughed. "Yeah, sort of" she said quietly and I gave her a glare, at which she rolled her eyes. "She mostly stays in this place" Fran explained, waving her hand to implicate the cave. I focused on the soda in my hand and silently cursed Fran in my head, I could tell what she was trying to say to me: 'if these guys are such good friends of yours, why don't I tell them?' It was a mean thing to do, she know I hated telling anyone. Best friends aren't supposed to be such jerks, but Fran is easily jealous.

"Ooh, Gingi are these yours?" White asked, changing the subject as he pointed to a bucket of shells, a few laying out on the table. "Yep, I like beach combing. Do you like shells?" I asked and, surprisingly, Black spoke up "you should see how he arranges them" I gave Black a grin before getting up and walking over to White, who was still eying the shells.

"You want some? A few of these have cool designs and—" "Its okay, you know" White said in a semi-whisper, and I raised a brow "…what are you talking about?" I questioned, in a whisper as well. "Black gets you, we both get it, so don't worry" I furrowed my brows at the boy, did he mean they didn't think I was weird? White is smarter than he sounds sometimes… "Be happy… Be happy…" white said loudly, smiling enormously. I stared at him for a second before smiling myself. It was strange I'd only met these guys twice and they were so intuitive about me. Maybe the universe is trying to tell us to be friends.

"Its lunch time, White" Black said from the couch, interrupting us, and we both turned to look at him. "Aww but I'm having funnnn!" white whined loudly. "Yeah, we're having funnnn!" I whined with him before breaking into a giggle. Fran snickered as well, before joining in as we all whined "Blackkkkk!" loudly in unison. He gave us a deadpanned stare before letting out a sigh "fine. You two can have lunch with us." He stated--and if words could roll their eyes--those would. "Yay!" White shouted, hugging me before jumping up "off to the house!" He declared dramatically. I paled.

The house. Where that man lived too… I cringed at the thought, and then jumped at a hand on my shoulder. "He's not home today" Black stated simply, his eyes making me feel analyzed again. White was right, Black did get it. I think I was sort of glad. "Well then, lets go, yeah?" I said, giving him a smile before grabbing his hand and yanking him towards the front of the cave. "Last one there loses!" White yelled loudly, running past me and I laughed before breaking out into a run, tugging Black behind me. "Not without me you don't!" Fran said, hurrying to catch up to us.


	3. Chapter 3

We were all breathing heavy by the time we got to the house, but White had still beaten everyone by a landslide. "I win! I win!" he shouted, jumping around happily on the porch before he stopped abruptly and pointed a finger at Fran "and you lost!" he declared, sticking his tongue out at her. Fran glared at him before pouting and crossing her arms "little brat…" she muttered under her breath, turning her head away as Black turned to glare at her silently.

"Please leave your shoes at the door" Black stated, not taking his eyes off Fran as he moved forward. It was then, when he casually slipped his hand out of mine, that I remembered I had been holding it. I could feel my face burning, but it was covered quickly with my hair as I bent over to take off my sandals like he'd asked and the other two did the same. I have to admit, blushing like that made me feel like an idiot. I hate it when I feel like an idiot.

"Wow, you weren't lying Gingi. This place _is_ nice!" Fran remarked loudly as she looked around at the guy's cozy house. "Told you" I stated as I trotted curiously past her to the old yellow fridge where another of White's crazy drawings was. "Oh? Is this new White?" I asked, not bothering to turn around as White bounded over to me. "Yeah, do you like it?" he asked eagerly with a big grin. I smiled warmly at him "yeah, its awesome. Although I have never seen a purple cat" I said with a laugh.

As if remembering something, White let out a loud 'Oh!' before running up the stairs. I raised an eyebrow after him before I turned back to Fran and Black. "What was that about?" I questioned Black as he walked past me and began getting bowls out of the cupboard. "He made you a drawing the other night" Black stated before pausing, his hand halfway to the shelf of cups as he said; "you know, he doesn't make a lot of friends. Most people think he's weird" I smiled at his back as he continued retrieving the cup, if I didn't know any better I would think that Black was trying to thank me. "You're both weird" I said and he froze again, before turning to look at me over his shoulder. "But I like weird people" I finished, and for the first time I can be _sure_ I saw him smile—even if as soon as it appeared it was gone.

"Gingi! Gingi!" White called enthusiastically as he re-appeared again, waving a paper in his hand. "Did you make me a picture?" I asked, and White paused. "How did you know?" he questioned, eyes wide as I giggled at him. "Lucky guess..." I stated, smiling at Black before looking back at White. "So, show me already!" I ordered and White grinned before flipping the paper around for me to look. "It's you and Black and me, see!" he said happily, pointing to each of the figures. "Wow, it's brilliant White! I love it!" I said with a grin and White's own smile grew. "You can put it up in the cave! Then it will be like you have photos!" White declared, pushing the paper into my hands. I frowned briefly, not really meaning too, but before White could catch it Black said his name loudly.

"What is it?" White asked, whirling around. "Will you get the rice out of the fridge" Black asked, but as more of an order than anything else. "Aww why cant we have freeze pops, Kimura isn't here!" White whined loudly and Black gave him a stern look. "Like I said last time, you can have some after" Black stated and I looked at Fran, both of us giggling at the same time. "What's funny?" White asked, and I smirked at Black. "It's like he's your mother or something" Fran said with another snicker and suddenly White's expression turned hard. I stopped giggling and cleared my throat instead. "Anyway, where's your bathroom so I can wash up?" I asked and Black promptly responded, "up the stairs, second door"

The conversation was silent as I climbed the creaky stairs and to the landing. The wallpaper changed upstairs, there was more peeling but also a few drawings of White's over most of the gaps. I counted to the second door before entering the tiny greenish-yellow bathroom and quickly washing my hands. I kept thinking back to White's face, I hadn't seen him that somber looking before… he was a good kid, but good kids don't always have nice parents. It made me wonder.

I looked in the mirror before frowning at my salty tangly hair, but when a few rakes with my fingers didn't help I gave up and left the bathroom. As I stepped out into the landing again, a door caught my eye. The others were closed tightly, but the one at the end of the hall was ajar. "Don't do it Gingi, curiosity kills the cat" I muttered to myself, but that didn't stop me from tip-toeing closer to the room.

I couldn't help myself as I eased open the door a little more and slunk through. It was slightly unkempt and it smelled like cologne. I guessed it to be the room of the man I saw when the guys first invited me over, which made me want to turn and leave but I stopped when I saw the photo. It was in a simple frame on the desk and I moved in closer, the girl looked young and sweet. She was pretty, too—well prettier than most of the people I've seen in real life. I realized the man from before was in the photo too, only younger, his arm was around her and they were both smiling.

I carefully picked it up and ran my hands over the cheap wooden frame before turning it over and looking for a date or name, although as soon as I did so I heard the door creak open loudly. I jumped, my heart racing fearfully as I wondered if the man had come home early. I dropped the frame, making a dull thunk on the carpet. It didn't break. I whirled around, only to spot Black. "You scared the heck out of me" I said with a sigh of relief. "What are you doing in here" he asked, but like most of his questions, it was just demanding an answer.

I stared at him, it had sounded angry when he said it, but his face wasn't mad. Just placid, like always. His expressions were nearly non-existent and I briefly though of him like a lake, whereas White was more of a waterfall. Still, both were hard to read. I snapped my focus back to Black, and his question. "Umm… yeah, I'm sorry… the door was open, but I still shouldn't have just walked in" I stated, looking at the floor ashamedly.

"I'm not going to scold you. It's fine. It's not my room after all" Black remarked, scooping up the picture from the carpet. "Kimura just doesn't like us touching his things" Black said, putting the picture back on the desk. We both stood there for a minute, staring at the photo "so, who is it? The girl I mean" I questioned, looking at Black who was still fixed on the picture. "It was his wife" Black answered and my stomach dropped. I already knew what he meant by 'was'. "What happened to her?" and now Black finally looked away from the photo, fixing his gaze instead on the small window looking to the beachfront.

"We lived in… a two-faced town. Things were good, but a lot of things were bad. Kimura was part of the bad, but he tried to get out. His wife didn't make it. Neither did their baby" I felt his eyes finally settle on me as I let out my breath in a whoosh. "That's terrible" I stated and he nodded slowly, looking back to the photo. "But…" I said, and his eyes snapped back to me. "If you came here to escape that… you know, there are bad things everywhere" I said solemnly and he stared at me before opening his mouth to say something but--"Black we're done washing our hands!" White interrupted, bouncing into the room.

"Why are you in Kimura's room?" White questioned innocently, looking a bit more serious as he observed us two. "It's nothing" Black said, making White pout at him. "Fine" he stated sourly before stomping from the room. Black sighed, rubbing a hand over his face "You should stop treating him like that" I stated before going out the door, I heard his footsteps behind me. "What do you mean?" Black asked, and I turned to him on the landing. "Like he's a little kid, you don't have to protect him so much" Black's face darkened. "You don't know White. He's….. well there are things he doesn't have to know" Black stated.

"He obviously knows more things than you think, he—" "he's different…innocent. He doesn't have to know things that I know. Especially when we left those things behind" Black said, bumping my shoulder as he passed me. "But you didn't" I said, and he freezes on the first step. "You can't leave parts of you behind and just become a whole new person. That's just lying" I finish, and as soon as I say it I feel like it was wrong.

Black suddenly looks so dark, and how tightly he clutches the stair rail makes me scared. Reminds me of _him_. "You can eat, then leave" he nearly growls before continuing down the stairs. I can't move. It shouldn't have shocked me as much as it did, I knew Black and White were strange--different. I never thought that Black would have the same look though. The one like _he_ had. The look of something that could hurt people. That could kill people.

The rice tasted like nothing and I chewed slowly, careful to be quiet and I kept my eyes fixed on my bowl. "So… you know that the fireworks are tonight right?" Fran said, attempting to start conversation in the uncomfortable silence. "Fireworks?" White parroted, attention popping to Fran. "Yeah, today is the town's anniversary celebration, twenty years of inbreeding and tourists. There's always a big fireworks show. There are games and food vendors too" she explained, and I saw White's face light up. "Like a festival?!" he asked excitedly and Fran shrugged, nodding as well since she had a mouthful of rice.

"Ooh! Ooh! Black we have to go!" White exclaimed excitedly, and when Black quickly glanced around at the table I kept a careful eye on my plate. "We'll see what Kimura says" Black stated and White cheered. "Yeah… You should meet up with us, me and Gingi will be there for sure…" Fran trailed off as she looked at me. "You okay, Ging? You haven't hardly said a word since we started eating" she said concerned, and I swallowed hard. "I'm just hungry is all" I said, but Fran was still giving me a look like she didn't believe me.

"Do they wear kimono's at the festivals here?" White interrupted excitedly. "I've never worn one before!" he finished, nearly bouncing in his chair. Fran let out a short laugh "Nah, hardly anyone does that anymore" she said, and White stopped bouncing. Fran looked apologetic "well, I mean, some people do… uhh, if you want I'm sure you could borrow one of my brother's old ones…" that made White cheer again and I couldn't help but smile at his antics. Hardly anyone our age got excited about festivals anymore. "We could all get ready together even!" White exclaimed happily. Fran laughed lightly and shook her head "uhh, sure I guess? You guys could come over at like…. 6ish. I live on top of the bookstore in town; Malaprops Books. You can just walk right up the staircase in the back room" Fran explained.

"Isn't it about time you get going anyway?" Black asked, and I could tell he was looking at me even though I had a firm eye on the window behind Fran. But of course he didn't say it in a malicious way. He was as placid as ever with his speech, and if I looked at him, probably his face as well. "Yeah… we probably should get going. I have some stuff to do before tonight anyway" I stated and White frowned. "Like what?" he asked and I gave him a smile "like hanging up your picture, for one" I said, making him grin again. "Well, thanks for the lunch anyway guys" Fran said, standing up. I stood as well and grabbed her bowl along with mine, heading for the sink. "I got it" Black said, taking the bowls from me and going to the sink to wash all four of them.

"I'll walk you to the door!" White exclaimed, shoving his chair back from the table and following us as far as the doorjamb. "See you tonight!" White said loudly with a grin before waving and shutting the door. As soon as he disappeared, Fran turned to me "So what was all of that about?" "All of what?" I asked in return, slipping on my sandals quickly as she did the same. "Oh you know what I'm talking about. You had the same look on your face that you get when you talk to adults. And you barely said a whole sentence all lunch." Fran stated suspiciously. I sighed, "I just didn't feel like talking. Besides, I wanted to give you a chance to see that the guys aren't that bad" I lied, all the while thinking that Fran knows me a bit too well.

"Whatever" she said with a sigh, and we both started away from the house and towards the shortcut leading to town. "So" Fran said, changing the subject, "Do you think _he_ will be hanging around tonight?" I frowned in spite of myself. "Oh I bet he'll be skulking in the shadows somewhere. And probably with those jerks, too" I said with a grimace. "But I doubt he'll notice us. They'll be hundreds of people around anyway. Don't even worry about it" I finished, but Fran gave me a doubtful look. Even if he wanted to start something, there would be too many 'witnesses'—and there's only so much trouble he would go through to hurt someone like me.


End file.
